


What Now?

by YoItsCc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Billy batson is a good kid, Black Adam Is Evil, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, But everyone treats him like shit, Dear god this ends badly, Gen, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Good luck y'all, Hurt Billy Batson, The Wayne Kids Are Brats, The Young Justice Team Are Brats, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done, Whump, everyone is a brat, i mean duh - Freeform, oh my god what is this, violence towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoItsCc/pseuds/YoItsCc
Summary: Billy Batson had to be the luckiest kid on earth.After being homeless for years, he had finally gotten adopted with his twin by Bruce Wayne!Even after his age was revealed to the League, he was allowed to stay.And his alter ego, Captain Marvel was one of the most important members on the Justice League! He was as strong as the man of steel himself, he had almost limitless smarts (Wisdom of Soloman!), and he was easily the happiest person on the team.His life couldn't get any better, right?If only his Co-Workers were kinder...Or,5 times other superheroes were cruel to Marvel, and 1 time they realize its too late to apologize.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Mary Batson, Billy Batson & The Team (Young Justice), Billy Batson & The Wayne Kids, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 257





	1. Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I want to thank Starkvenger for inspiring me to write this fic, (I got the idea from the 5+1 in A Natural Progression of Side Stories!)
> 
> Also, no, I have no idea what this timeline is. Its like, season 1-2 of Young Justice? But like Damien is Robin? Sorry if it messes people up a bit. :/ (pls just stick with me here)
> 
> Also also, Mary Batson is Billys' twin! I like the Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel pair. (even if they're not really superheroing in this fic)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**#1: Batman**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Billy Batson was shrinking down in his overlarge seat, trying to drown out the verbal smackdown he was getting from his adoptive father.

"YOU COULD'VE JEOPARDIZED THE WHOLE MISSION! WHAT IF YOUR LITTLE _STUNT_ HAD FAILED?! ONE OF THE BOYS COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR KILLED! YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR KILLED!" 

Bruce Wayne, clad in full Batman gear (Minus the cowl), had been yelling at the poor boy for the last 10 minutes, without so much as a pause for breath until now.

The small boy glanced over at his adopted siblings, with a pleading look that screamed _help!_ But all the boys could do were send him sympathetic looks, as they had all been on the same end of the Batmans' fury. Even Damien, who had expressed zero interest of having two new siblings, had spared him a glance and a small _'TT!'_ before returning to his laptop.

Billy slowly looked up at the still fuming man, trying to convey his apologies with his eyes. They seemed to do nothing for his case though, as the man said in an aggravated tone, 

"You're benched. No excuses, I don't want to see Captain Marvel here, in Fawcett or with the league until I say otherwise."

"What?! That's unfair! I took down the dealers, and no one got hurt, why am I being punished for that?" Billy argued, looking the man directly in the eye.

"That's enough, Billy. I told you, what you did was reckless, and someone could've gotten hurt!"

"But no one _did_ get hurt! And what if people get hurt now, if Captain Marvel isn't here to help them?"

"I said, that's enough! You will not be Captain Marvel until you can learn to _follow a simple plan,_ understand? Just- just go up to your room." The Caped Crusader said in an exasperated voice.

Billy knew a lost battle when he saw one, and with the voice of Soloman in his ears, he ' _hmph_ 'ed, crossed his arms and stormed up the stairs that lead out of the Batcave.

As Bruce heard the entrance to the cave slam shut, he let out a sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose, and stared warily at his children, looking hardest at Billys' twin, Mary Batson.

"You should go up to your room too Mary, and get some rest."

"But-!"

" _Now_."


	2. Young Justice Team

**#2: The Young Justice Team**

"And with Red Tornado off world, Captain Marvel has volunteered be your temporary den mother. Any other questions?"

Superman looked over the team of young heroes, and after a moment of silence, nodded to Captain Marvel, and turned to face to Zeta Tubes before he heard a familiar voice,

"You do know we don't need a babysitter, right? Especially not one that's _younger_ than all of us." Conner spoke up from the corner he was sitting in.

Marvels cheery smile faltered, and he opened his mouth to speak when-

"Marvel is a member of the League, and a member of the League is to stay with the team. Now, I hate to cut things short, but I just got a mission assignment from the Watchtower. Red Tornado will return in a few day, at most."

Superman stepped over to the Zeta control computer, typed in his co-ordinates and beamed away. Marvel and the team looked over each other in a moment of silence, before Marvel quickly resumed his joyous manner, with his usual large smile.

"Come on guys, I don't have to be a _real_ den mother, like Tornado is. We can just hang out, like friends!"

The Team looked over at each other, some with light looks of disgust on their faces, and after what looked like a silent argument unfolding. _(Mind link, Right.)_ Kaldur sighed, crossed his arms and wearily spoke.

"Listen, Captain, you're nice and all, but we don't really have time to deal with a ten year old. We have missions to take care of, and you would just get in the way. You understand, right?"

Aqualad looked conflicted, as he had no problems with Billy, but his teammates, (Particularly Conner) hated the fact that a ten year old was more respected than him by the rest of the League. Billy guessed they asked him to say that, as the Atlantean looked at Billy with sympathy, and glared back at his team with annoyance.

"Come on guys, loosen up! Its not like you're on missions all the time, and anyway, if something does come up, we can just handle it together!" Marvel tried to reason, atempting to keep up with his happy demeanor; he really wanted to prove to this team that he wasn't just some little, annoying kid. New friends were always welcome with him.

This time, Nightwing contradicted Marvel.

"Billy, we all know you're a good kid and all that, but remember how Bruce benched you for a week because you didn't follow his orders?"

"I still got the job done, even if I didn't listen to his boring plan!" Billy half pouted, half argued with his brother, "And it was only 6 days.." he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Marvel, you heard us, we don't need another Leaguer looking over our shoulders! Go tell _Superman_ that we don't need you here!" The angry outburst yanked Marvels' eyes from the floor, to see Conner had stood from his dark corner of the cave.

"Hate to agree with grumpy here, but come on Cap, we can handle ourselves just fine _without_ someone holding us back." Kid Flash chimed in. This time, Marvel was really taken aback, as Wally was known for having a more positive attitude.

Marvel took a step back, as the three teens glared at him with piercing stares. His eyes glistening, Billy turned to the Zeta Tubes, and without another word, zipped away, back to Fawcett.

M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur looked back angrily at Dick, Wally and Conner. After a few second of the boys staring back, with slight confusion, Artemis burst.

"What the hell was that guys? If, forcing Kaldur to tell Marvel to leave wasn't bad enough, you yelled at him when he was just trying to help! Billy's one of the kindest members of the League, and you're hating on him just because he's younger than us!"

"Same here! Billy would've been a great den mother for us, what you said was seriously uncalled for! And Dick, you're his brother!" M'gann agreed.

Conner stormed off to where wolf was laying on the couch, Wally sped off in the direction of the kitchen after an apologetic smile, and Dick tried making up an excuse about _training,_ and _Can't be late,_ while speedwalking to their gym, before being roughly yanked back by the arm.

Dick looked down at his feet, murmured a halfhearted " _sorry",_ before cowering under the sight of this teammates glares, and sprinting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Artemis is a little ooc :/


	3. Mary Batson

**#3: Mary Batson**

Billy lay next to his sister in his room, on his blue, king sized bed. Mary had her head on the pillows, while Billy had his dangling off the end of the mattress. They'd been like this for 45 minutes, just relaxing in the rare quiet and their comfortable silence.

"Y'know, Billy, doncha' think its kinda weird how you're on the League, but I'm not, even though we've both been doing this for, what, 3 years now?"

Billy lifted his head, surprised by this question.

"Huh, I don't know. Probably its because I got my powers first, and I am technically the guardian of the rock of eternity. I mean, do you want to be on the League?"

"I don't know, it's more of, I'm always here until _you_ find some mission for me to do, but you always have some super-heroey thing to do. I just get bored sometimes, y'know?"

Billy pondered this question. He'd never heard any complain of his twin being _bored_ before.

"Well, being a full time hero is kind of exhausting. You always have to be available, and listen to everyone else's mission plans before you can voice your own opinions. And Superman. He's kinda terrifying."

This time, Mary took some time to think.

"I know, I know. But I still think that the League would be better with two of us. Especially if the second person is me."

Billy put his head back down, and laughed at what he thought was his sisters attempt at joking.

"Ha! Mary, you've never been one for jokes. Oh boy, haha!"

"What's so funny?"

"You really think the League would be able to handle two of us? I mean, I basically annoy them to death every other day. Its like my part time job, they said!"

"I'm much more mature than you Billy. And the League would be able to send me on more dangerous missions, y'know?"  
  


"Oh? And why do you think that?" Billy questioned in a teasing voice.

"Probably 'cause I'm about one hundred times more mature than you. And stronger too."

"Are not! Okay, well, maybe yes on the maturity thing, but I'm definitely stronger than you, as Captain or as Billy."

"No way! I took out that super mega robot from Sivanna after it had knocked you out."

"I- it sneaked up on me! You just got lucky, or something." Billy stuttered.

"You're just jealous that I'm a better hero than you!"

"What! No way. The wizard chose _me_ as his champion. You just share my power."

"Billy, didn't you say the wizard was _supposed_ to pick the 'purest of heart', but he was in a rush?" Mary argued.

"I- Thats'- Wait what? Thats not what happened... exactly."

"Ha! Told ya! Therefore, I'm the better hero. At this point, who's to say I shouldn't have been the real champion?"

"Probably 'cause the 'real champion' wouldn't be arguing about something this stupid!" Billy was starting to get worked up.

"Jealous..." Mary smirked.

Billy huffed, and without another word, slipped off his bed, and quickly walked out of the room and down the large staircase outside his bedroom, with Marys' sniggering trailing him all the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter was a little boring, but the next one is much more interseting!


	4. The Wayne Kids

**#4: The Wayne Kids**

Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel, Batman and Alfred were all in the Batcave, most recovering from a nasty battle with Joker and Harley Quinn.

Batman hurried upstairs after tending to his minor wounds; he hated being down in the Batcave if there wasn't any important work to be done at the moment.

Alfred made sure everyone was getting the medical attention they needed, but quickly followed Bruce up into the manor, probably to prepare dinner or to feed Titus.

Billy and Mary were the only ones who had gotten out of the fight unscathed, due to their bulletproof skin. Mary had left the cave early, she and Billy were still tense after Marys' taunting yesterday.

Billy walked over to Jason, who was trying to bandage a large laceration on his left thigh, but due to the rather heavy blood loss, his hands were shaking badly.

"Hey Jason, are you okay? That cut looks pretty bad. Can I help?"

"Go away." Jason growled. 

_Right._ Most of the Wayne kids got defensive and mean when they were injured, and Jason was no exception.

"But do you need help with the bandages? Your hands are looking pretty shake-y." Billy asked.

"I said _go away_." He spat.

"I do hope you know, Batson, that technically it was your fault that Todd got cut." Damien said unexpectedly from across the room.

"Wait, what? How was it my fault?"

"You crashed through the ceiling at an unexpected time, causing all of us to lose our focus, but the Joker goons Todd was fighting took advantage of that loss of focus, causing him to get harmed."

Billy gaped in disbelief.

"But.. I _took down_ the Joker. I didn't think my entrance would get Jason, or any of you hurt!"

Damien sighed. "It wasn't your intention, clearly, but I still must hold you accountable."

Jason grunted as he tightened his bandages, and attempted to stand, but quickly crashed to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Here let me help you up."

Billy reached out his hand, taking Jasons and trying to pull him up.

"I said, _go away!_ " Jason yelled, standing up, and in a flash, his fist swung and made contact with the side of Billys' head.

Billy was thrown to the ground, his head slamming against the hard, cold floor of the Batcave. He didn't get up.

"Batson? Batson can you hear me?" Damien quickly jogged over and crouched down to where Billy was laying. Billy still wasn't responding.

Jason grumbled, "He'll be fine, I didn't hit him that hard." and after one more glance back at Billys' unconscious body, limped up to the Manor.

Tim and Dick spun away and rose from their seats at the Batcomputer, and tentatively walked over to where Billy was laying.

"Uh, Dami? What did you do to Billy!?" Dick asked after seeing that Billy wasn't moving.

" _I_ did nothing, it was Todd who knocked him out." Damien responded shortly.

"God, B is gonna _kill_ us." Dick said, groaning.

Tim leaned over, and checked Billys pulse with two fingers, then turned his head from where it was touching the ground. The group winced simultaneously, as they saw the bloody impact mark. Billys right ear, and the area around it, were split open, with blood leaking into his hair and dripping onto the ground.

"He probably has a concussion... and he's gonna have to get stitched up.." Tim said, after analyzing his wound.

"You think Bruce is gonna bench him again?" Dick asked.

"Who, Billy or Jason?" Tim questioned.

"Most likely both." Damien answered.

"Man, B is _really_ gonna kill us now. And then Mary will kill us again. Then Alfred." Dick said, wrinkling his nose in thought.

Tim sighed, "Yep. C'mon, lets move him to the medbay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	5. Justice League

**#5: The Justice League:**

The Justice League was caught. Again. They had been captured before, of course, but not like this. 

Batman had been stripped of all his technology.

Superman had a thick band around his arm, with a tiny chip of green Kryptonite inserted in the middle.

Wonder Woman had her lasso, armbands and all other weapons taken off her.

Green Lantern had his ring removed, and was now back in his civilian clothes.

Flash's wrists and ankles had been shackled in an odd sort of purple metal, one that had been impossible to vibrate out of.

Cyborg had been shut down by a small USB drive right as they were being taken.

So, yeah, they were pretty trapped, If you asked Hal.

_Imprisoned by some mad egghead,_ Hal thought angrily, _just what I needed today._

The main six were each in some sort of futuristic prison cell, with bright, white walls, ceilings and floors. The cells were arranged in a circle, with them all facing some sort of large, four-sided computer. Each of their cells had a wall with a thick pane of glass spreading across it, so they were able to look at each other, and the computer. There was one hallway, Separating Batman and Supermans' cells.

Their doors were also on the glass wall, and he could see on the outside there was a complex keypad system on each door, and on the inside, it was blank, just a rectangle of sliver metal without a handle or knob.

The bald man who had captured them walked into view of Hals' glass window, causing Hal to snarl at the man, then the Green Lantern widened his eyes.

"Wait, aren't you Sivanna? One of Caps' villains?"

The man smirked, an unpleasant sight.

"Of course I am. He's told you about me, I presume?"

Hal stared at the villain in disbelief.

"How in the world did you manage to capture the _entire Justice League_? I thought you were just an average mad scientist."

" _MAD SCIENTIST?_ How dare you! I am Sivanna, I am a technological genius!" The man yelled, suddenly irritated.

Hal looked over the man skeptically. "But you're one of _Caps'_ villains."

The bald man raised an eyebrow, "So? He's as strong as Superman! And he can summon lightning."

Hal snorted. "But he's _Cap_."

Sivanna looked confused still, but he simply walked past Hal, getting to the computer set-up.

Hal sighed. This man didn't seem to want information, or to torture them, but the League wasn't getting out of there any time soon, not without any way to get help.

Might as well make himself comfortable.

15 Minutes Later:

Hal had just started to close his eyes, (bad superheroing, I know, I know.) when he was jolted away by a huge _'C_ _rash!'_

He scrambled up, looking out of the glass window to see Cap, lightning and everything, floating under a large hole in the ceiling.

"Really Sivanna? Usually you just capture me and Mary, but this kinda seems like overkill. I mean, the _whole League?_ It _kinda_ feels like you're overcompensating for something, Siv." Marvel joked.

The scientist back up as Marvel closed in on him.

"I am not overcompensating!" Sivanna yelled, still backing up.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, Siv, it looks like I gotta take you off to jail again. You wanna make this easier, or nah?"

The man grumbled, turning his head away.

"I know a lost battle when I see one, _child,_ but trust me when I say this, I _will_ be back for revenge."

Marvel let out a breathy chuckle, "Yea, I know."

Marvel grabbed an extra pair of the purple handcuffs that were leaning right outside of Flash's door, and clinked them in place around the villains wrists.

After Sivanna had his hands bound, Marvel stepped over to the computers, circled them, probably looking at their contents, before selecting the one closest to the exit.

Captain typed in something with practiced ease. Suddenly, all the cell doors opened, and the Leaguers stepped out. 

After everyone switched their gazes from a smiling Marvel to a furious looking Sivanna.

"So thats Sivana, huh?" Flash asked no one in particular.

"Yea, he's kinda annoying, but I'm used to dealing with him." Marvel said, looking down at the scientist.

"Annoying? Why, Marvel, you treat me as though I am nothing more than a pest!" Sivanna said, looking madder than before.

"Hmm, wonder why." Marvel murmered sarcastically.

"He looked really easy to beat, you know." Hal said, as Superman slung the bald man over his shoulder.

"Well, like I said, I have experience. Lots of experience." Marvel replied while inspecting one of the cells.

"Naw, I think he's just easy to beat. He is one of _your_ villains, anyway."

Marvel looked at Hal, who had just received his ring from Batman.

"Whats' that supposed to mean?" Marvel asked in confusion.

"Well.. Its.. You know, _your_ villians include this egghead, a talking worm, and an ancient Egyptian twin."

"Didn't I _just_ save you guys from the 'egghead'? And my doppelganger has the same powerset as me, except he can use magic better than me, _and_ he has no moral compass. And Mr. Mind... well Mr. Mind is Mr. Mind."

Hal ' _hmm_ 'ed, and he looked over Marvel skeptically.

Flash of course, was eavesdropping on their conversation, and he chimed in. "I mean, Cap, Hal's right. Your villains are kinda stupid."

"Seriously guys? Once again, I _just_ finished saving you guys from one of my 'stupid villains'!" Marvel said, getting annoyed.

The rest of the team *ahem-Batman-ahem* had gotten Cyborg back online, and after collecting himself, walked over to Marvel, Flash And Lantern.

"I'm back online! What are we talking about, guys?" The half robot asked.

"Hey Cy! Just how Marvels villains are easy to beat." Flash smirked.

"Oh, yea! They have a point, Marv." Cyborg chuckled along with the other two heroes.

Marvel, at this point, was turning red with anger.

"Flash, c'mon. You have an evil carbon-copy too! You can't make fun of mine." Marvel tried to argue back while keeping his composure.

"Woah there, Cap. Reverse Flash is _not_ the same as your second Sir-Zaps-Alot." Flash said, his expression changing to one of annoyance.

"Oh? And why is that, Zippy?" Marvel teased, trying to get the upper hand.

"First, I will run you up to the Moon if you call me Zippy again. Second, Reverse Flash, he's a madman, with no regard for human life. He murders _anyone_ who dares oppose him. That's _way_ different than your second lighting guy."

If Flash was angry, Captain Marvel was a ball of pure rage.

"Flash is right, Cap. Compared to Reverse Flash, I'm sure the worst thing Teth Adam has done is like, litter." Lantern tried to calm down the speedster, but he only infuriated Marvel further.

At first, it almost looked like Marvel was going to attack them, but, just as lightning started balling around his fists, the Captains' demenor changed to a completly blank expression. The champion turned to the center of the room, and stood under the hole he had created in the ceiling while bursting in.

"You know, I would say the murder of my parents is _slightly_ worse than littering, but hey, what do I know. Obviously a being made from the powers of gods who is able to harness lightning is nothing compared to a speedster." Marvel spat.

And with that, Marvel rocketed out of the scientists' prison, leaving the rest of the eavesdropping League saddened, shocked and angry.

Flash stared at the hole Marvel flew out of, and hastily sped back to Central City, avoiding the eyes of his infuriated friends.


	6. And The Time They All Regretted It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning!
> 
> It's not that bad but still.
> 
> Enjoy!

**#6: The Time They All Regretted It**

Barry felt bad, teasing Captain Marvel.

Well, not really. Him and Cap were fairly close, with Flash being one of the more upbeat members of the League. The two of them joked, laughed, and sometimes hung out after their 'work hours'.

But Barry didn't mean to make Cap upset. He thought he was just joking around, like usual. He didn't mean to joke about his parents deaths.

He didn't mean to make Cap feel lesser than.

And he definitely didn't mean to underestimate Black Adam.

Not now, that the ancient Egyptian was in Fawcett, alongside Mr. Mind and Sivannas' robots, fighting the whole League, the entirety of the Young Justice team, and Batman's bird-themed kids.

"Justice League, Birds and Superboy, you handle the robots and Mr. Mind! Everyone else, help me with Adam!" Captain Marvel yelled.

With a nod, the heroes followed his orders; this was Caps' territory.

Flash raced around the giant robots, tearing off the thick sheets of metal that covered them, and ripping out the sensitive wiring inside.

There must have been hundreds of thirty-foot tall robots, who were busy crushing anyone and anything in sight. 

Green Lantern and the bat kids were on crowd control, making sure every person had evacuated from their homes.

The Young Justice team, Zatara, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel were all battling Black Adam, but to no avail. Most of the team was fairly sensitive to magic, (Superboy, Nightwing, Robin and Artemis hadn't even tried to fight him.) and everyone else was being run in circles.

_"I can't get into his mind! There's some kind of.. Mental shield around it!"_ M'gann cried through the mid link, flying around the Egyptian.

_"My magic is no use again him!"_ Kaldur spoke through the mind link as well, while trying to surround the man in sparkling blue water.

_"Neither is mine! Captain, does he have any weaknesses we can use?"_ Zatanna and Zatara were mumbling ancient containment spells, but even with the combined force of both their magic, Adam broke through them easily.

_"Working on that!"_ Marvel called through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Black Adam called down a storm of lightning from the sky. It branched out, striking everyone who was fighting him. To Billy and Mary, of course, it did nothing, but everyone else fell to the ground writhing in pain.

The Captain quickly used the speed of Hermes to run tight, fast circles around his counterpart, creating a sort of barrier, temporarily stopping the man from hurting anyone else any further, while Mary raced over, and helped the others stand up.

Marvel continued running circles around Adam, going around and around, until all anyone could see was a blurry, red haze surrounding the villain.

Suddenly, as Marvel was surrounding the man, Black Adam stuck out his arm, and grabbed Marvel by the neck, crushing his nearly invulnerable windpipe.

"I may not have a weakness," Adam said in his cold voice, "But you do."

Adam lifted the now terrified man above his head,and called out in a thunderous voice,

  
**"SHAZAM!"**

Barry was fighting his 17th robot when the crack of thunder raised the heads of all the League members. 

The Flash conked out the robot, and turned his head towards the startling sound.

Then he saw it.

He saw Black Adam holding a thrashing 10 year old in the air by his neck.

Barry raced over, locking eyes with the child.

In that moment, Barry didn't see a hero, or a co-worker, not even a friend of his.

He saw a child.

He also saw Black Adams' hand, moving as fast as Barry was.

_in, grab, twist, out._

That was how Black Adam shoved his hand into the ribcage of Billy Batson, grabbed his still beating heart, twisted the organ so all connection to the small body was lost, and pulled his bloody hand out.

Barry hear the blood-curdling screams of Billy.

They quickly stopped.

Barry saw the once sparkling eyes of a child go dull,

dark,

_dead._

Billy Batson was _dead._

_Gone._

_It was all Barrys' fault._

The speedster skidded to a stop, right in front of the horrific scene.

_There was a hole in his chest._

Billys' mouth was hanging wide open, blood dribbling down past his teeth and onto his chin.

His brown eyes were half open, staring into nothingness.

His lips were a horrible, _horrible,_ blue.

Billy Batson was dead.

Flash slowly looked up from the boy, and up to his murderer, who was _grinning._

The whole battle stopped.

All the heroes had paused, frozen, staring in horror at the sight of their dead comrade. Even Sivanna and Mr. Mind had paused, processing this new development.

Barry kept eye contact with the smirking villain.

For one second.

For two seconds.

For _three seconds._

Barry lunged at Adam, knocking him over and pining him down flat on his back.

He started vibrating his hand, so fast that his arm was just a red blur.

His arm nearly invisible, Flash inserted it into the horrified mans chest.

_Just like what he did to Billy._

Flash could now feel the evil mans heart, beating a hundred times a minute.

"You move, you _die_." Barry choked out, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Please, please, I'll do anything, just don't kill me!" The man in black begged. This sniveling version of the fearsome opponent they had faced before was pathetic, begging as an infuriated Flash was nanoseconds away from killing him.

"Why shouldn't I? I don't remember _you_ showing _him_ any mercy." Flashes voice wavered, tears now streaming openly across his face.

"Please...please..please.." the man murmered. Flash could see out of the corner of his eye, people slowly approaching the mutilated corpse of his teammate.

"On second thought..."Flash said quietly, his voice full of venom.

Flash stopped moving his hand.

After a few moments , the man under him stopped moving too.

Flash removed his now bloody hand, and stood facing away from the body.

The body of someone he had considered a son.

Barry was going to be sick.

Then the screaming started.

Mary hadn't yet understood what happened.

She had been helping the Young Justice members get back on their feet, and had been communicating telepathically with M'gann.

She barely noticed the crack of lightning just a couple yards from her.

She had just gotten Wally standing, when she noticed the ball of heroes grouped together.

Superman heard her behind him, and moved to the side, tears streaking down his face.

Mary saw him.

Her brother, her _partner._

_He was dead_.

She dropped to her knees.

Someone was screaming.

It took her a minute to realize it was her.

After several minutes of desperate hugs and calming words, Mary could form cohesive sentences.

"He's... Gone..." She murmered, Bruce, Dick and Tim holding her, crying with her.

Flash finally turned to the bunch of grieving heroes, his eyes red with tears.

"Well..." He said after a moment of thought,

"What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Starkvenger if you actually finished this mess, I'm sorry. XD 
> 
> Have a good day everyone!!


End file.
